


Favourite Place

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [25]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Klaus Baudelaire, Canonical Character Death, Family, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Libraries, Post-Canon, Special Interests, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Klaus loves libraries, but he never seems to keep them in his life for very long.[Prompt 22: Favourite place]





	Favourite Place

Klaus loves to read. He will basically read any book he finds in basically any place, but his favourite place to read is inside a library. Libraries are amazing places, so quiet and peaceful and full of people who love books, just like him. And there are hundreds of books of all sizes and all different topics, and the place has the wonderful smell of books and Klaus just loves everything about a library.

Unfortunately, whenever he finds a library, it is either very poor or it is amazing but never lasts for very long. He lived in a home with the most perfect library for twelve wonderful years, but then the Baudelaire mansion burned down and he lost his parents, his home, the life he had known for his whole life so far, and all of the books in the library. So the children were torn from all they knew and were sent to live with Count Olaf; he didn’t even have a library (sometimes, Klaus wonders if Olaf could even read), but Justice Strauss, his neighbour, had a wonderful little library. But, obviously, Klaus only got to visit it a few times, and then never saw the library (or her) again. And soon the Baudelaires were sent to like with Dr Montgomery. Uncle Monty had a reptile themed library, and even though reptiles weren’t a special interest of his, Klaus still adored sitting in the wonderful Reptile Room and reading all of the books. But then poor Uncle Monty was murdered and the Reptile Room was disassembled, and Klaus lost all of the reptiles and books, as well as the comfortable life he had with Uncle Monty.

And so the pattern repeated, with Klaus and Violet and Sunny losing relative after relative and home after home and library after library, and Klaus spent a lot of his time hugging one of the few books he owned to his chest, sobbing and fighting off a meltdown. He hated the upheaval and the fear and the constant change, and he wished he could just have his old life back.

His childhood was awful, but life is better again now, about ten years after their hell started. And Klaus finally has a stable life again. Using their fortune, Violet, Klaus and Sunny bought a big house and filled it with all of their favourite things, and have lived here ever since. Naturally, Klaus made sure they have a huge library.

And when he sits in the new Baudelaire library of an evening, sometimes accompanied by his sisters (Violet researching mechanics for a new invention, her hair tied up with a ribbon; Sunny reading recipe books, because she is quite the book these days), Klaus reads and reads, and his is so content. And, hopefully, after all the awful things they have been through, the Baudelaires are going to have wonderful lives, just like they deserve.


End file.
